


Meeting a mermaid in Supernatural

by Susanspringguardian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Castiel referenced, F/M, Got this idea in the bath, I don't watch this show, Lily is a mermaid, M/M, Made up stuff about mermaids, May be real stuff, Nudity, So may be awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanspringguardian/pseuds/Susanspringguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean were called to a lake when suspicous activity was reported. People had been seeing some weird things in the lake. They thought it'd be something normal for them.</p><p>They were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting a mermaid in Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't watch Supernatural, but I have researched it and read about it, so hopefully it's not too bad. Please forgive me if it is or if I get their personalities wrong.

Sam and Dean really didn't expect a girl's head to pop out of the lake.

While people do swim, since the reports of something odd happening around the area. The other weird thing is she had swam over to a rock and propped her arms up on a rock to look at them. Her blonde hair had turquiose highlights in it as her bangs dripped water on her face. She tilted her head and smiled at them as they walked over to her rock. Dean crouched down to look at her closer. "Hey, who're you?" "I'm Lily." Sam smiled softly. "Lily...?" "Just Lily," she said. "You are?" "I'm Dean," said man motioned to his brother, "and this is my baby brother, Sam." "Dean and Sam...?" She smiled at her imitation. Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean and Sam Winchester." She nodded and waved at them. "Nice to meet you. I've heard of you guys before." They looked at each other, then back at her. Dean stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "Why are you in the lake?" He asked. She furrowed her brows. "Why would someone be in a lake?" Sam snorted and looked away. "She's got you there, bro." She giggled and brushed her bangs back a bit, showing her sea green eyes. She moved her upper body up a bit, her wet hair covering her neck and chest. She still didn't show anything above her ribs. She rested her head on her arms and looked up at them. "Are you gonna come out, Miss Lily?" Sam asked. "I can't." Dean frowned. "Why not?" She sighed. "You'd freak out." "Try us." Lily sighed again and pulled her body up onto the rock. She had red scales going from the curve of her rear all the way down to the tail. She waved her tail around to show them. She moved her hair to show the gills on her neck and the seaweed wrapped around her chest. She looked at them to gauge their reaction to her reveal. Sam smiled at her. "We've seen weirder stuff. Besides, mermaids aren't evil like demons." She shrugged. "Unless the mermaid becomes a siren, I guess you're right."

They send her an odd look after she said that. She wrapped her arms around her tail on the rock and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Are you the odd report that everyone's talked about?" Sam asked.

She shrugged. "Probably. I don't really like staying in the lake, actually. I'd rather be in a larger body of water than this."

Dean smiled at her. "Well, we don't have a larger body of water, but maybe you could stay with us."

Her face brightened. "Really? That'd be awesome!"

Dean went to the car to get a blanket to cover her tail while Sam and Lily tried to figure out an easy way to get her off the rock and into his arms so he could carry her to the car. She just watched him as he moved around to figure out the best way to pick her up. She finally spoke. "Come here." The younger Winchester moved over to stand next to her. She put her arms out, hands gripping his arms to pull herself up. She finally got high enough and locked her hands around his neck. He placed his arms under her tail as Dean came back with a blanket and spreaded it over her tail and upper body. They made their way to their car and placed her in the backseat and somehow buckled her in. She poked at the window and door the whole way to the Winchester's apartment. By the time they pulled up, Lily had dried off and her tail had turned into legs. She was completely naked under the blanket except for the dried seaweed around her chest.

Sam went to pick her up, making the blanket move down farther on her hips. She didn't seem to care as they took her inside and sat her on a bed. Lily watched them get settled back into their apartment and Dean threw her a shirt to put on. She just stared at the piece of clothing, then up at them.

"You put it on. It's a shirt," Dean tried to explain.

She scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up, the blanket falling off of her and onto the floor. She stood bare naked in front of the two Winchesters with an innocent expression on her face.

The boys turned bright red. 

"What?" she asked.


End file.
